


Famous

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a famous band and goes to buy energy drinks. The cashier is staring at him. Dean hopes the man doesn't recognize him.</p><p>~</p><p>"Don't look so upset. I didn't realize you're famous until I noticed your face matches this magazine that I'm reading to subside my boredom." Cas says putting famous is air quotes.</p><p>"Is there a reason you just used your fingers to say the word famous?" Dean asks amusingly cautious.</p><p>"I don't like the word famous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous

Dean would never admit it, but maybe his music is a tad bit pop with definite rock. Yeah, critics are always calling them 'the next big boy band,' but there is some serious rock. No one sure be comparing his band to bubble gum popping pop music. His band does happen to be ver popular, though. His band mates and him all decided on the band name Mayhem System. To his younger brother's amusement, Dean is caught in the paparazzi and social way too often. Which is the reason why he is currently tugging his hooded sweatshirt constantly over the side of his face walking down the run-down part of town. No one would suspect an A-list celebrity walking to a small convenient store to buy energy drinks.

Dean never liked going undercover to avoid pictures being taken with him. It makes him feel ashamed like it's this huge secret that he wants to walk down the street like a normal person. Yeah, it makes his day when he sign an autograph or give a fan a hug, but it has a life too. Sometimes he just wants to be left alone.

When his feet find the beat-up dollar store, he keeps his head down and heads towards the back with the to find cans of red bull. He scoops out the store, checking his surroundings only to find he is the only customer in the store and only one young man working behind the counter. By peaking behind shelves, Dean knows that the cashier is staring openly at him.

Oh God, please don't recognize me!

Dean slowly approaches the thin, but muscular dark haired man cautiously with a firm grip of a six pack of red bull in his tightly closed hand. He shouldn't be nervous, but he was exhausted of socializing for one day. He knows it's selfish, but he can't help it. He can see the man looking him up and down. Dean carefully sets the energy drinks on the counter. 

"Is that all of today?" The man says in a deep rocky voice. Dean glances at the name tag and sees the unique name Castiel. 

"Yeah, Castiel." Dean says the name awkwardly rolling off his tongue. "Just the drinks."

"Did you know that red bull has eighty milligrams of caffeine and twenty seven point five grams of sugar. The high amounts of caffeine can cause insomnia and the glucose can cause weight gain. There can be long term effects of drinking these deadly energy drinks. I'm sure some people have already died from one can." 

"Oh great you're one of those health freaks who hate anything unhealthy." Dean mutters annoyed and looks at the side of Castiel's head, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asks scandalized narrowing his bright blue eyes.

"Well, Cas, you see-" 

"What? Is my full name too long for you, too." Castiel snarky remarks.

Whoops, that escalated quickly. He never meant to offend the guy and he's pretty sure this entire conversation is blown out of conversation. Damn him and his urge to shorten names.

"Sorry, I never meant to offend you. I've had a long day and you commenting on my choice of drinks reminded me of health nut baby brother." Dean takes a deep breath before continuing. "Are you saying that no one has shortened your long ass name before?"

Castiel is able to crack a small unwanted smile. He swipes the cans over the red scanner the loud ding from the computer ringing between them.

"You didn't offend me, I just like a good debate. You seemed like the insecure hot-headed type." Cas says offhandedly.

Dean embarrassedly stares at the man in front of him. An accomplished smirk took over Castiel's face. For a second Dean forgets to breathe. This random guy got him, Dean Winchester, has been fooled.

"When drinking in moderation like the company suggests there shouldn't be any long lasting effects." Dean crosses his arms ready for an argument.

"Great now that that's over how about we talk about the world's problems. The awful situation of gender inequality, how climate change is going to kill us all until we are living in the poisonous hydrogen sulfide, and maybe how children are dying globally without access to clean water. Maybe we'll have time to even converse about how hot lead singers are." Cas replies with a honest grin.

You really are good at changing the subject. Wait…

"So you do know who I am?" Dean asks deflated.

"Don't look so upset. I didn't realize you're 'famous' until I noticed your face matches this magazine that I'm reading to subside my boredom." Cas says putting famous is air quotes.

"Is there a reason you just used your fingers to say the word famous?" Dean asks amusingly cautious.

"I don't like the word famous."

"Why?"

"It takes out all the substance out of people. You just smack a label on them and they aren't seen as a person anymore. I'm sure you're seen as the single heart throb popular singer, but I'm sure you are a more profound person."

"But I am a famous singer that's who I am." He comments confused.

"No it's part of who you are. Yes you are a singer, but there more to you than your career, I'm sure. What are your beliefs, inspirations, hobbies?"

"You sure have thought about this." Dean says bemused.

"When you're the known as the gay boy, you learn to survive and find a way to live through bullying. No one saw me who I really am, a unique guy with a dry sense of humor." Cas drawls out slowly admitting his past to the stranger.

"So what you're saying is that you can see me for me?" Dean questions skeptically.

"If you give me the chance." Cas answers shoving the cans inside the plastic bag and lifting in on top of the counter. His eyes twinkle in possible familiarity. 

"Yeah, Cas I think I'd like that." Dean agrees with a gentle sincere smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and if you have any writing prompts let me know!
> 
> My tumblr is the same as my ao3 account!


End file.
